creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Furcht und Schrecken - Der Riss
Hier geht es zum vorherigen Teil: Furcht und Schrecken - Erste Striche 9. Akt – Manifestation deiner selbst Ich starre ihn an. Starre. Starre auf den pulsierenden Boden. Auf ihn. Den Boden. Starre in die farbenfrohe Schwärze. „Aaaaah...“, tonlos entweicht ein dumpfer Laut des Unverständnis meinen Lippen. „Wie...? Und wo...?“, stammle ich und komme mir dabei wie der größte Idiot vor. Nein, nicht Idiot. Das einzige an diesem Ort, was nicht vollends verrückt ist. Noch nicht. Phobos steht vor mir. Die Erkenntnis tröpfelt zäh wie Honig durch mein Bewusstsein. Phobos. Steht. Vor. Mir. Seine Physiognomie entspricht in Grundzügen noch meiner, unserer... Davids? Aber er ist unzweifelhaft verändert. Höllische Kopfschmerzen machen sich in meinem Schädel breit. Der Körper wirkt muskulöser und irgendwie größer, als ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte, der Kiefer kräftiger, die Nase eine Winzigkeit breiter. Sein Schädel ist kahlgeschoren, wie damals direkt vor der Operation und die untere Gesichtspartie wird von einem schneeweißen Mundschutz verdeckt. Die Augen gleichen schwarzen Löchern. Unendlich und masselos. Lichtverschlinger in der grellen Finsternis des Riss. Oberkörperfrei präsentiert er einen haarlosen, muskulösen Brustkorb, bedeckt mit Kratzern und frisch verheilten Narben. Dazu trägt er grobe, verwaschene Shorts und schwere Schnürstiefel deren nägelbeschlagene Sohlen aussehen als seien sie dazu geschaffen Fleisch und Knochen zu zertrümmern. In beinahe lächerlichem Kontrast stehen dazu die engen Gummihandschuhe an den ungeschlachten Händen. Die Persönlichkeit meines Bruders riecht nach Blut und Brutalität, umweht von einer feinen Note reinen Ethanols. „Interessant dich mal hier zu treffen. Mann, siehst du scheiße aus!“, knurrt er, und obwohl ich seinen Mund nicht sehen kann, erkenne ich an den verengten Augen, dass er breit grinst. Ich greife mir stöhnend an die Stirn und bemerke plötzlich, dass volles, zerzaustes Haar aus meiner Kopfhaut sprießt. Ein paar Strähnen fallen mir ins Gesicht und ich muss sie zur Seite pusten, der Rest ist im Nacken zu einem langen, eleganten Zopf zusammengebunden. Auf meiner Nasenspitze sitzt eine Brille mit kleinen, runden Gläsern. „Was zum...? Ich verstehe nicht... ?“ Ich trage ein normales T-Shirt und Jeans, darüber einen abgenutzten Malerkittel. In einer ledernen Umhängetasche finde ich meine Werkzeuge, Wachs, Farbe, Pinsel, mehrere leere Ampullen, eine Spritze, ein kleines Messer... „Hier ist jeder das, was er wirklich ist, Bruder!“, verkündet Phobos „Nicht mehr gebunden. Frei. Weg von den ekelhaften Zwängen und Menschen.“ Mit einer Hand hebt er krampfartig den Mundschutz und spuckt angewidert auf den pulsierenden Boden. Etwas wie ein zartes, ätherisches Stöhnen ist zu hören und der Speichel wird absorbiert. Die Augen meines Bruders zucken neurotisch und sein Körper verrenkt sich krampfartig. Nein, du wirst niemals ganz frei sein, denke ich ohne Mitleid. Der an- und abschwellende Ammoniakwind brennt in meiner Kehle und treibt mir Tränen in die Augen. Ekelerregend, beißend und fremd. Atemhauch der Hölle. Und doch, mit jedem Zug scheint die unirdische Luft süßer und reiner zu schmecken als alles, was ein Mensch je zuvor geschmeckt hat. Ich trinke in gierigen Schlucken, ein Verdurstender, errettet aus einer ausweglos erscheinenden Ödnis, und spüre wie meine über die Jahre hinweg vertrocknete Seele aufblüht. So viele Farben... und so viele unerkannte Wunder im Dunkeln. „Gut was?“, schnarrt mein Bruder und reißt mich brutal aus der verzückten Trance. „Die Pillen die sie uns in der verfickten Klapse in den Rachen gestopft haben, sind ein Scheiß dagegen.“ Er kichert leise und wippt belustigt vor und zurück. „Bin dir beinahe dankbar, dass du mich so oft hier her geschickt hast... beinahe... “ Ein wütender Schatten fährt über seine Züge. „Obwohl das wirklich alles andere als nett war, gar nicht nett!“ Taumelnd weiche ich ein paar Schritte vor ihm zurück. „Sekunde!“, keuche ich und hebe abwehrend die Hände. „Das heißt also, dass du jedes mal hierher... hier drin warst? Also wenn ich dich... a... ausgeschaltet habe?“ Meine Stimme flackert und erlischt wie eine Kerzenflamme im Wind. Phobos stiert mich erbost an und knirscht mit den Zähnen. Bedrohlich. Aber nur ein bisschen. Plötzlich wird die unangenehme Situation von etwas Fremden gepackt und in der Luft zerrissen. Die Welt die uns umgibt, erzittert und ich erzittere mit ihr. Ein obszöner, grauenhafter Ton erfüllt die Atmosphäre, unnatürlich und unmenschlich, ja geradezu von einer übelkeiterregenden Fremdheit, die mir Tränen in die Augen und bittere Galle in die Kehle treibt. Ein rhythmisches Pochen, Hämmern und Dröhnen, ein Trommeln und Stöhne, ein Keuchen, ein Scharren, Kreischen... und Stimmen... Stimmen... Ich widerstehe dem Drang mich erneut zu übergeben und falle auf die Knie. Die endlose, farbenfrohe Schwärze scheint sich zu einer Blase zusammen zu ziehen, hinter deren pulsierenden Wänden gigantische Wesenheiten ihre Bahnen ziehen. Mit starren, schreckgeweiteten Augen verfolge ich den Umriss eines Körpers, der sich wie eine riesige Schnecke gegen die Außenhaut der Blase presst und daran entlang gleitet. Ihre schiere Größe, das Rumoren ihrer Bewegungen und Stimmen, das Trommeln hinter der Barriere aus Schleim und Schatten... Ein Grauen bemächtigt sich meiner, geboren aus der plötzlichen Erkenntnis der eigenen Nichtigkeit. Und dann sehe ich meinen Bruder, wie er tanzend und lachend auf die diffusen, sich windenden Umrisse am Horizont zurennt. „Wartet, wartet auf mich!“, schreit er, und und wirft vor Lachen den Kopf in den Nacken. „Ich bin einer von euch, einer von euch hört ihr?!“ Schaum tropft von seinen Lippen. Er rennt und rennt und rennt und bewegt sich trotzdem keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle. „Ich gehöre zu euch! Nehmt mich mit! Nehmt mich... mit...“ Seine Bewegungen erlahmen und langsam wird auch das Rumoren leiser. Die Körper der namenlosen Kreaturen verschwimmen, der Raum weitet sich und dehnt sich in der Horizontalen. „WARTET!“, kreischt mein Bruder ein letztes Mal verzweifelt. Dann... Stille. Gebeugt dreht Phobos sich um und schlurft langsam zu mir zurück. Schwer lässt er sich auf den Boden neben mir fallen. „Wieder nix...“, murmelt er frustriert. Ich schlucke und linse verstohlen zu ihm herüber. „Sag... p... passiert das hier öfter?“ „Hin und wieder, ab und an, wer weiß das schon...“ knurrt er kurz angebunden und grummelt etwas Unverständliches. Für einen kurzen Moment schweigen wir, dann hellt sich sein Gesicht auf einmal wieder auf. Er streckt seinen Arm zu mir aus. Bevor ich flüchten kann packt er mich im Nacken wie eine junge Katze und zerrt mich an sich heran. Seine psychische Distanz und physische Nähe sind ungewohnt und machen mich nervös. „Was willst du?“, frage ich zurückhaltet. „Reden.“ kommt die knappe Antwort. „Worüber?“. „Über das:...“, er tippt auf meine und dann auf seine eigene Nase. „Über das:...“, er deutet in einer ausladenden Bewegung auf den seltsamen Raum. „Und über das, was dahinter liegt.“ Ich schaudere unwillkürlich. Phobos zieht eine kleine Spraydose aus der Tasche seiner Shorts und desinfiziert meine Schultern, bevor er einen seiner muskulösen Arme gezwungen kumpelhaft um eben jene legt. In der Geste liegt nichts komisches. Rein gar nichts. Mundschutz, Handschuhe, Blut, Brutalität und der scharfe Gestank von Ammoniak und Ethanol. Dann beginnt er mit seiner Erzählung. Zwischenspiel: Lass mich. Lass mich! '''Oh Gott verdammt, lass mich! '''Was sind schon Schmerzen... im Nichts? Reine Freude, r...reine Aargh Freude... F...F...Freude... Ich habe keine Freunde. Natürlich nicht. 'Du hast mir alles genommen, ALLES! '''Verdammt, nein... Warum quälst du mich so? Ich bin weder frei, noch gefangen. Du hältst mich an der Kette wie einen bissigen Köter. Abgetrennt von allem, bis sich der Stahl durch mein Fleisch gefressen hat und mich blutend verrecken lässt. Und wenn ich mir dafür das eigene Bein abhacken muss, ich werde... aah... werde fliehen! Ich gehöre dir nicht! Ich bin kein Teil der Finsternis! Ich... bin... ich! ''Ich. Hasse. Dich. Ich... hasse... Dunkelheit. Als David erwachte und, begleitet von einem heiseren Keuchen die Augen aufriss, fand er sich auf dem Boden wieder. Nicht ganz auf dem Boden der Tatsachen, aber zumindest auf einem festen Untergrund. Und er verfügte wieder über einen Körper und das trostbringende Ventil der Stimmbänder. Er schrie und schrie und schrie, schrie das Grauen heraus, dass er seit dem Zwischenfall im Operationssaal von Dr. Stanleys Hölle hatte erdulden müssen. Als er sich die Kehle wund gebrüllt hatte, versuchte er schluchzend aufzustehen, doch sein alter neuer Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Er brach zusammen, schlug hart auf dem Betonboden von Deimos' Atelier auf und blieb zitternd liegen. Er versuchte sich zu orientieren, doch alles um ihn herum drehte sich. Das letzte an was er sich erinnern konnte war das lächelnde Gesicht des Doktors, ein ziehender Schmerz in seiner rechten Augenhöhle und dann... Er. '' ''Oh Gott, dieses Ding, diese Kreatur... David presste sich die Hände an die pochenden Schläfen und stöhnte entsetzt. Etwas in seiner Brust schien zu zerreißen und er erbrach sich, unwissend, dass die Manifestation eines Teils seiner Seele zu diesem Zeitpunkt und an der gleichen Stelle genau das selbe tat, allerdings durch eine halbe Dimension von ihm getrennt. Der junge Mann schaudert als Bruchstücke von dem, was er die letzten Wochen durchgemacht hatte wieder zum Vorschein kamen. Diese Augen, diese brennenden, roten Augen, die seine Seele durchlöchert und seinen Geist gefoltert hatten. Und diese Stimme... mit leerem Magen würgend versuchte er erneut sich aufzuraffen und klammerte sich an dem schweren Holzpult in der Mitte des Kellers fest. Schleppend wankte er auf die Treppe zu und begann mit dem quälenden Aufstieg. Es dauerte lange und mehrmals stürzte er beinahe wieder zurück, doch er schaffte es kriechend bis in das verlotterte Wohnzimmer. Langsam gewöhnte er sich wieder an den Körper und die neuen Umweltbedingungen und zum ersten mal sickerten zusammenhängende Fragen in seinen Schädel. Wo war er? Und wie war er hier her gekommen? Mit einer Mischung aus verwirrter Erleichterung und todesähnlicher Erschöpfung ließ er sich auf den alten verstaubten Sessel fallen, an dessen Armlehnen sich noch immer Reste der Fesseln eines kleinen, kranken Mädchens befanden. Natürlich wusste er nichts davon. David war in diesem Moment einfach nur glücklich dieser surrealen Folterhölle entkommen zu sein. Er versuchte sich zu entspannen, doch das ertragene und gehörte ließ ihn nicht los. Großer Gott, es hatte ja zu ihm gesprochen! Er verzog das Gesicht und wimmerte. Diese schreckliche Stimme hallte ihn seinem Kopf nach: „Du bist nichts, nichts hörst du? Du warst schon immer tot, eine tote Hülle. Deine Eltern haben dich nicht geliebt, wusstest du das? Keine Freunde, keine Liebe, nur ein verrückter, erbärmlicher toter Haufen Fleisch. Der seine eigene Mutter... getötet hat! Hingeschlachtet!“ Grauenhaftes Gelächter. NEIN! NEIN NEIN NEIN! Er schluchzte auf und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Das ist nicht wahr! Ich war das nicht!“ Plötzlich kam ihm die Gewissheit, dass sein Leben sich gerade an einem Punkt der absoluten Sinnentleerung befand. Er war irgendwie der jahrelangen Gefangenschaft entkommen, allerdings nur um in eine zweite zu geraten, der er auf unerklärliche Art und Weise erneut entflohen war... Er hatte niemanden, kannte niemanden, nicht einmal die Welt der er sich einmal zugehörig gefühlt hatte. Und irgendwo in den Tiefen seines Gehirns wütete diese schreckliche Krankheit, die ihn erst in diese missliche Situation manövriert hatte. Oder? Grübelnd und zitternd kauerte David in Deimos' Refugium und fühlte sich wie ein Fremder im eigenen Land. Er war erschöpft, so schrecklich erschöpft, wollte nichts weiter als vergessen... Eine bleierne Müdigkeit machte sich in ihm breit und langsam fielen seine Augen zu. Schlafen... Ein scharfer Windzug fuhr plötzlich durch den Raum und ließ die Tür zum Keller mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fallen. Er schreckte hoch und starrte auf den dunklen Umriss der schweigend in der rechten Zimmerecke stand. Kalte Nachtluft durchflutet das muffige Zimmer und der mottenzerfressene Vorhang bauschte sich gespenstisch, in den pechschwarzen Tiefen des Waldes schrie ein einsames Käuzchen. Niemand erwiderte seinen Ruf. Fasziniert betrachtete David die Gestalt. Menschlich, nicht sonderlich groß oder breit gebaut. Zottiges Haar fiel von ihrem Schädel und umrahmte das unkenntliche Gesicht. Der junge Mann dachte an nichts und wunderte sich darüber. Alles schien von einer seltsamen geleeartigen Masse überzogen zu sein, gedämpft und unwirklich. Erst als die Gestalt einen obszönen Fluch ausstieß und in das schwache Lampenlicht trat, zerfiel das Trugbild und Panik kochte in Davids Brust hoch. „Hab ich dich!“, krächzte die Person zornig und präsentierte ein abstoßend hässliches Gesicht. Augendeckel und Haar schienen verkohlt zu sein, die käsige Haut über dem schädelartigen Gesicht geschmolzen wie Kerzenwachs und der Mund spannte sich auf eine widernatürliche Weise von einem Ohr bis zum anderen. David glaubte sich an diese Fratze zu erinnern, doch in diesem Moment war er viel zu verstört um sie genauer zu zuordnen. „Du verdammter kleiner Wichser!“, keifte das Monster und baute sich vor ihm auf. „Hab den ganzen, verfluchten Wald und die Stadt nach dir abgesucht und wo finde ich dich?!“ Er versuchte die Nase zu rümpfen, was allerdings aufgrund ihrer Inexistenz kläglich misslang. „Also...“, zischte er und trat David plötzlich und mit aller Gewalt in die Magengrube. „... Soll ich dir zuerst den Arsch aufreißen und mir dann mein Messer holen oder anders herum?“ David krümmte sich keuchend zusammen und hustete erbärmlich. Jeff trat noch einmal zu. Dieses mal röchelte er mit Blut. „W...was...?“, stammelte er und klappte sprachlos den verschmierten Mund auf und zu. „Wo ist mein Messer?!“, brüllte der entstellte junge Mann und spuckte ihm ins Gesicht. Rachsucht funkelte in seinen Augen die in ihren Höhlen herumrollten wie Tischtennisbälle. David hatte keine Ahnung wovon er sprach. „Ich, ich weiß es nicht.“, flüsterte er und hustete erneut. Jeffreys Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von ungesundem Weiß in zorniges Rot. „Lüg nicht!“ Er zerrte sein paralysiertes Opfer hoch und schleuderte es unsanft auf den schmutzigen Fußboden. Brutal trat er in Davids Seite und ließ ihn zusammengekrümmt links liegen, während er sich daran machte, sämtliches Mobiliar auseinanderzunehmen. Mit verzerrter Miene versuchte David aus der Reichweite seines Peiniger zu robben, doch bevor er die rettende Tür erreichen konnte, trat Jeffrey mit dem rechten Fuß in seinen Nacken und nagelte ihn damit am Boden fest. „Nicht so schnell Freundchen!“, zischte er bedrohlich, „Du gehst erst wenn ich es dir erlaube. Und dass heißt NIEMALS!“ Er drehte ihn auf den Rücken und presste seine mageren spitzen Knie auf die Oberarme um ihn so an der Flucht zu hindern. Grob durchsuchte er Davids Taschen und stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus, als er auch dort nicht fand was er suchte. Total verrückt'', dachte David'' verzweifelt, der Kerl ist total verrückt! „Bitte!“, rief er mit letzter Kraft. „Ich weiß wirklich von nichts, ich weiß nicht einmal wo ich bin, versteh doch! Vielleicht... vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen, oder... oder...“. „Spar dir die Luft!“, geiferte die hässliche Fratze über ihm und zog zu Davids grenzenloser Fassungslosigkeit ein glänzendes Messer. Das Messer sah neu und sehr blutdurstig aus. „Als ob es mir um das Messer ginge. So etwas ist im Handumdrehen wieder aufzutreiben...“, knurrte Jeff. „Aber hast du eine Ahnung wie demütigend es ist, sich von einem kleinen, dreckigen Mistkerl wie dir verarschen und dann auch noch beklauen zu lassen?!“ Die beinahe sanfte Berührung des Messers stand in scharfem Kontrast zu den heftigen Worten. Liebevoll ritzte die Klinge die weiche Haut seiner entblösten Kehle und David zuckte zusammen und schloss die Augen. Sein schmerzender Körper erschlaffte. Und dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. Hatte er nicht genau darauf gewartet? War es nicht das, wonach er sich all die Jahre gesehnt hatte? Der Tod? Natürlich hätte er ein friedliches Ableben vorgezogen, doch in seiner Situation durfte man nicht wählerisch sein. Was hatte er denn schon ihm Leben, für dass sich das weiteratmen lohnte... Eine himmlische Ruhe machte sich in ihm breit. So friedlich war David nicht mehr gewesen seit... seit zwölf Jahren. Seitdem Deimos und Phobos, dieses zwei Freaks aufgetaucht und alles zerstört hatten! Gott, wie er sie hasste! Doch auch diese negative Emotion verschwand, ertrank in der endlosen azurblauen Tiefe der resignierten Ruhe und dem tröstlichen Gefühl, endlich gefunden zu haben wonach er zwölf endlos wirkende Jahre lang gesucht hatte. Er war bereit. David öffnete die Augen und erwiderte Jeffreys Lächeln. Doch im Gegensatz zu der entstellten, wachshäutigen Kreatur meinte er es ernst und es kam von ganzem Herzen. „Tu es.“, sagte er sanft und entspannte sich. David lachte. Er lachte und lachte, lachte als das funkelnde Messer durch sein Fleisch schnitt und sein Blut die umstehenden Möbel besudelte. Er lachte als Jeff ihm nach und nach die Finger der linken Hand abschnitt. Er lachte sogar noch, als ihm langsam die Haut über dem Brustbein abgeschält wurde. Die Welt verblasste und alles um ihn herum wurde ruhig und leer. Seine Kräfte schwanden, sein Blickfeld verengte sich und schwarze Schlieren verschleierten dessen Ränder. Plötzlich tauchte ein kleiner undeutlicher Schatten hinter der Silouette seines Mörders auf. Ein dumpfer Schlag ertönte. Jeffreys Froschaugen wurden erst glasig, dann blind und ihn einer lächerlich langsamen und steifen Bewegung kippt er nach hinten weg. Das Messer fiel zu Boden. Ein silberhelles Klingen. Engelsgesang. Dann Stille. Ein kleines vernarbtes Mädchen schälte sich aus den dunkler werdenden Schatten am Rand seines Blickfelds und sah ihn aus großen, traurigen Augen an. Die Augen waren blau. Auch die Augen seiner Mutter waren blau gewesen. David lächelte. Dann starb er. 10. Akt – Der Riss „Also nochmal,“, sage ich und streiche mir mit der Rechten durch das ungewohnt lange Haar. „Dieser... Riss ''wie du ihn nennst, ist quasi der Übergang zwischen zwei Welten beziehungsweise Dimensionen.“ „Jup.“, antwortet mein Bruder und stochert sich mit der Linken zwischen den Zähnen herum. „Und wir sind hier weil...?“ Die Frage bleibt in der Luft hängen und schwirrt zwischen uns hin und her wie ein lästiges Insekt. „Keine Ahnung.“, grummelt Phobos schließlich und steht auf. „Ich weiß nur, dass es hier tausendmal besser ist, als in dieser erbärmlichen Menschenwelt! Und wenn es bereits hier so gut ist, wie muss es dann erst in der anderen Welt sein...“ Sehnsucht glitzert in seinem Blick. „Wenn ich nur wüsste wie... wie ich hinüber kommen könnte.“ Tausende, nein Myriaden von Fragen geistern in meinem Kopf herum. Er hat recht, es ist besser an diesem Ort, diesem Ort wo Oben Unten und Richtig Falsch ist. Wo die schwärzeste Finsternis Farben gebiert, deren Spektrum weit über dem bereits bekannten liegen. „Die Menschen, du redest immer von ''den Menschen''. Sind wir...'' bist du etwas kein Mensch?“, frage ich. Nur eine Frage von Tausenden. Und trotzdem... Sie beschäftigt mich, seit... seit ich denken kann. Ebenso die Frage nach dem, was davor war. Die Frage nach dem Besitzrecht. Seit ich mich erinnern kann habe ich das Gefühl, dass es sich bei mir, meinem Bruder und David um drei Erben handeln, die sich um das Grundstück eines verstorbenen Verwandten streiten. Mir fällt auf, dass ich zum ersten mal seit der Flucht aus der Anstalt an unseren dritten Mitbewohner denke. Was wohl aus ihm geworden ist? Ob der Eingriff ihn wirklich getötet hat? Offensichtlich. „''Menschen!“ Mein Bruder spuckt das Wort förmlich auf den pulsierenden Boden. „Ekelhaftes Gesocks! Ob wir so sind wie sie? Das ist die Frage nicht wert!“ Er hat recht. Natürlich sind wir anders. Natürlich. Zum ersten mal in meinem, wie ich gerade feststellen muss erschreckend kurzen Leben, hinterfrage ich meine Fähigkeiten. Ich fühle mich beobachtet und ein Schauder läuft über meinen gebeugten Rücken. Meine Beine sind unangenehm taub. Hastig stehe ich auf und fange an, langsam und nachdenklich auf und ab zu gehen. „Ich wünschte ich könnte meine gesammelten Werke aus der Psychiatrie holen... und wüsste was in drei Teufels Namen Stanley mit ihnen angestellt hat!“ Phobos grinst bösartig. „Wen interessiert's? Der Alte ist tot! Tot, tot, mausetot!“, frohlockt er voller Häme. Ich ignoriere sein nervtötendes Gekicher und sinniere weiter vor mich hin. Die Fakten: Es gibt offenbar zwei (oder mehrere) Dimensionen, deren Ränder in dieser seltsamen Zwischenwelt zusammenlaufen. In der diesseitigen Welt leben neben der normalen Bevölkerung und Fauna, andersartige Kreaturen, Kreaturen wie ich und mein Bruder. Mächtiger, edler vielleicht, und dazu bestimmt Großes zu vollbringen? Ja so fühle ich mich. Wenn ich dann allerdings wieder an niveauloses Gezücht wie diesen Jeffrey, den Schlaflosen mit den unterschiedlichen Augen, oder eben meinen werten Bruder denke... Was ist unser Zweck, unsere Bestimmung? „Aargh...“, ich stöhne frustriert und plötzlich flackert eine blutrote Vision im inneren meines Schädels auf. Plötzlich ist es da. Das Auge. Diese rote, von Ringen durchzogene Auge. Ich kenne es. Doch woher? Ich schüttle abwehrend den Kopf und das Auge verschwindet, weggewischt wie ein unschöner Schmutzfleck. Ich wende mich zu Phobos um, der gerade damit beschäftigt ist, den zuckenden Boden mit einem Messer zu bearbeitet. Versucht wohl durchzubrechen, in seine ''bessere Welt''. Mit einer Mischung'' aus Mitleid und Verachtung beobachte ich seine nutzlosen Versuche eine Weile und berühre ihn dann sanft an der Schulter. Er fährt herum und stiert mich für einen Moment an wie ein wilder Hund ein Kaninchen anstarren würde. Dann verschwindet das Feuer und seine alte Griesgrämigkeit kehrt zurück. „Was?“, grunzt er unwirsch. „Sag mal...“, hebe ich an. „Hast du schon einmal irgendwo so ein merkwürdiges rotes Auge gesehen? Blutrot und von vielen konzentrischen Kreisen durchzogen?“ Er versteift sich. Seine schwarzen, leeren Augen starren mich an, emotionslos, seelenlos. Doch bevor er antworten kann, erbebt plötzlich der Boden unter unseren Füßen und ein grauenhaftes Sirren und Heulen ertönt. Ein stinkender Windstoß fegt über die leere Ebene, der Untergrund wirft Wellen und schlägt Blasen. Mir wird schlagartig übel und ich stürze zu Boden. Die kleine Brille rutscht von meiner Nase und wird bei Kontakt von der pulsierenden Masse verschlungen. „Was ist das?“, schreie ich und versuche das ohrenbetäubende Fauchen zu übertönen. „Etwas ist passiert!“, brüllt mein Bruder und versucht verbissen sich aufrecht zu halten. „Etwas in der anderen Welt!“ In welcher Welt?! Denke ich verzweifelt, doch da werde ich schon vom Boden hochgerissen und in die unendliche Schwärze über mir gesogen. Alles beginnt von vorne. Es ist ein unglaublich widerwärtiges Gefühl mit der Person zu verschmelzen, die man über alles hasst. Oh ja, das Wort widerwärtig trifft dieses Empfindung recht gut. Eine schwere, teerartige Masse die sich um dein Herz schließt und alles irgendwie verstopft. Es scheint als habe eine riesige, anderweltliche Kreatur einen gigantischen Mixer angeschmissen, in dem ich, mein verhasster Bruder und ein nicht unbeträchtlicher Teil des Universums zu einem homogenen Brei zerhäkselt und anschließend wieder mehr schlecht als recht, neu zusammengefügt werden. Und dann spukt der Kosmos deine erbärmliche Existenz schwungvoll zurück in das Loch aus dem du gekrochen bist. Erbärmlich. Das erste was ich bemerke ist ein muffiger metallener Geruch, der schwer und träge in der Luft hängt. Ja, ich kenne diesen Geruch. Danach folgt rasender Schmerz. Gott, bitte lass es nicht so sein, wie den Energieschock den ich beim Eintritt in den Riss über mich ergehen lassen musste! Doch diese Qual ist anders, körperlicher und bedrohlicher. Ich fühle mich schrecklich schwach, erschlagen, hundeelend. Und der Schmerz wütet in meinem Körper wie ein außer Kontrolle geratener Buschbrand. Ich versuche zu sprechen, doch das einzige was aus meiner Kehle dringt, ist ein gequältes Winseln. Das Atmen fühlt sich unerträglich und unwirklich an... Blut rinnt in meinen halbgeöffneten Mund. Unter beinahe unmenschlicher Anstrengung öffne ich die Augen, meine Lider flattern unkontrolliert. Über mir erscheint ein verschwommenes, kleines Gesicht. Große, blaue Augen, umrahmt von Narbengewebe und verfilztem blonden Haar. „L... Luna...“, krächze ich leise. Mit Grauen realisiere ich die abgetrennten Finger und die tiefen Schnitte die meinen Oberkörper zieren. Großer Gott... Ich bin zu schwach um in den Geist des Mädchens einzudringen, aber auch zu schwach um mich verbal verständlich zu machen. Doch das brauche ich gar nicht. Sie legt einen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und deutet auf den großen Wachsklumpen und die kleine Deimos-Puppe die sie neben mir auf den Boden gelegt hatte. Auf dem Abbild von mir zeichnen sich deutlich die geschrumpften Verstümmelungen meines realen Körpers ab. Interessant... Instinktiv weiß ich was zu tun ist. Mit der unverletzten Hand kratze ich zitternd Stückchen aus dem Wachs und verschließe die Wunden der kleinen Puppe provisorisch. Mein Blut, dass noch immer in Strömen aus dem geschundenen Körper fließt, vermischt sich mit der Substanz und färbt diese Rosa. Zuerst geschieht nichts, doch dann macht sich plötzlich ein unangenehmes Kribbeln an den Wundrändern breit und fasziniert beobachte ich, wie sie sich langsam zu verflüssigen scheinen, ineinander rinnen und verschmelzen. Über die blutigen Stümpfe meiner linken Hand legen sich dicke Kuppen, die den Blutfluss stoppen. Zurück bleiben gräuliche Narben. Nur eine Hülle, fährt es mir durch den Kopf und ich realisiere, wie wenig mir mein eigener Körper eigentlich bedeutet. Hätte ich die Kraft dazu gehabt, hätte ich jetzt wahrscheinlich verächtlich geschnaubt. Mein Körper. Mein'' Körper. Nur ein'' schnödes Vehikel, ein Leihwagen, den ich lieber nicht zu Schrott fahren sollte, weil mein Boss mir keinen weiteren zur Verfügung stellt. Lachhaft. Doch heute wird die alte Klapperkiste noch nicht eingeschrottet. Noch bin ich am Leben und ich habe nicht vor, damit so schnell aufzuhören! Es warten noch so viele Fragen darauf beantwortet, so viele Rätsel darauf gelöst zu werden! Meine Sicht verschlechtert sich plötzlich und ein ohrenbetäubendes Rauschen erfüllt meinen Kopf, durch den die undeutliche Stimme Lunas dringt. „Ein Geschenk...“, murmelt sie leise und beinahe unverständlich. Dabei hält sie eine offenbar mit Flüssigkeit gefüllte Schüssel über mich. Zähe, rote Tränen perlen daran herab und tropfen traurig in mein Gesicht. So viele ungelöste Rätsel... Angefangen bei diesem kleinen, verrückten Mädchen. Eine verbissene Euphorie überkommt mich und es gelingt mir, ein kurzes heiseres Lachen auszustoßen. Dann werde ich ohnmächtig. Hier geht es zum nächsten Teil: Furcht und Schrecken - Das Orakel im Keller TheVoiceInYourHead (Diskussion) 19:30, 15. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang